


Breeding Ground: Different Kind of Drain

by megamatt09



Series: Breeding Ground [73]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Body Worship, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24185260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: Rogue is the one who is feeling drained at the hands(and other body parts) of the Black King of the Hellfire Club, Hadrian Peverell(once known as Harry Potter). First posted on April 12th, 2018 as a blog exclusive smut.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Rogue
Series: Breeding Ground [73]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672633
Kudos: 14





	Breeding Ground: Different Kind of Drain

**Author's Note:**

> From March 2017 all the way to the present day, I’ve posted blog exclusive Breeding Ground chapters on my blog. I’ve decided to post these blog exclusive chapters on the A03 version, but not as part of the Breeding Ground prime story, but as a series collection for tracking purposes and also for people who may want to read their favored pairings outside of a large anthology series. I have linked the main Breeding Ground series to this series, so if you want to browse the 350 chapter series, then you may do so at leisure. I intend to post separate one shots for Sticky Situation once the main series finishes after 300 hundred chapters and may do the same thing for Hit the Mark and Real World Breeding Ground, once those stories reach a certain point. 
> 
> The following blog exclusive chapter was posted on my blog on April 12th, 2018. While chapters will be posted on this website after I feel they’ve run their course on the blog, you can get the latest at: https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2017/02/breeding-grounds-chapter-archives.html
> 
> If you liked this chapter, please feel free to leave kudos..

**Different Kind of Drain(Rogue from the X-Men)**

* * *

  
Rogue takes a deep breath and slowly wakes up. The evidence of the previous evening’s events lingers between her thighs. Along with the arousal of her partner. A sultry smile presses against the lips of the Southern Belle while looking down at the handsome face of her lover.    
  
He really knows how to make Rogue feel amazing. Rogue’s nipples harden at the thought of what he’s able to do to her and keep going. And the fact he can fuck her without an inhibitor collar on without any noticeable consequences makes Rogue as well as hell. **  
**   
The rest of the girls either left to get a bite to eat or are still passed out from the night before. Rogue does not care. The handsome young man beneath her sends a tingle through her loins at the promise of what he can do.  **  
**   
“I see that you’re up for me.” **  
**   
Those green eyes which simply melt Rogue’s heart open up. Hadrian Peverell, Harry to some, the Black King of the Hellfire Club, looks up at Rogue’s gorgeous face with a smile. He magically brushes a strand of hair away from Rogue’s face so he can see her properly.  **  
**   
“Yes. I’m always up for you. The question is, are you up for some early morning fun after what we did last night?” **  
**   
In response, Rogue grinds her mound against Hadrian’s stiffening pole. A sassy smile and matching tone follows.  **  
**   
“Sugah, what do you think?” **  
**   
“I’ve got my question answered.” **  
**   
Rogue slides the tip of his hardening cock against her wet lips. The simple and slight penetrate makes Rogue inhale and exhale. She makes sure her breasts hang out, allowing him to see them.  **  
**   
The fact his eyes burn a hole into her breasts and size them up like they are some divine gift makes Rogue hunger for more. Hadrian puts his swollen head at the base of her womanhood and slides against her. Rogue comes ever so closer to slipping into her. **  
**   
“I’m going to ride you and then I’m going to drain you.” **  
**   
Rogue’s a woman of her word and instantly, her tight warm box drops down onto Hadrian. Inch after inch of his pulsing manhood fills Rogue and sends sparks of lust through her body.  **  
**   
One of the sexiest sights in the world greets the Black King. Rogue riding him, bouncing on his hardened prick ever so fast. Thanks to the curse of her powers, Rogue’s denied herself pleasure for so long. However, now she’s giving herself up for him and making sure his manhood slides into her body.  **  
**   
The feeling of the tightening her walls only increases. Hadrian reaches for her and squeezes her waist. She gives him a sultry smile and keeps rocking down onto him. The tightness of Rogue’s warm cavern squeezes him. **  
**   
“That body reacts every time I touched it. I wondered what would happen if you felt a dozen of my touches at once.” **  
**   
Several invisible fingers strike Rogue at the right points. Her over sensitive nerve endings, born from not touching anyone, causes Rogue’s body to enter overdriver. She tightens around Hadrian and releases her wet pussy juices all over his manhood. She slaps down onto him. **  
**   
It’s beyond the best thing ever. To feel the Black King burying inside of her and working his way into her. His balls grow bigger and bigger with the size of the cream. Rogue prepares to be seeded by her well endowed lover, no matter what the cost. She closes ranks on him and releases Hadrian’s prick from her tight hole.  **  
**   
The juices spill from the tip down to the base. Rogue repeatedly rocks herself, getting more and more turned on by how fast Hadrian goes into her.  **  
**   
She’s not the only one who is being turned on. The speed of the well-endowed British Gentleman takes the Southern Belle for a ride she’s never going to forget. Her loins threaten to drain him alright, drain him of every single last drop of semen which builds from his balls.  **  
**   
“You’re amazing. Such a sexy woman. You’re perfect.” **  
**   
Rogue bites down on her lip. Her body screams sex and Hadrian gives it to her. He thrusts up into Rogue.  **  
**   
The twelve inches of thick meat stretching her out sends Rogue closer and closer. She presses down onto him, rubbing her chest against his. Rogue does everything to worship her god with every inch of her sexy body. Showing just how much she wants this and desires what Hadrian is doing for her.  **  
**   
Nibbles down the side of her mouth and Rogue enters an endless wave of pleasure. The edging of his manhood races her own orgasm. Rogue loses, or wins depending on one’s perspective, clamping tightly on the Black King’s manhood. He rams itno her body and sends her over the edge.  **  
**   
“Yes...I’m yours, aren’t I?” **  
**   
“Of course. Why would you think different?” **  
**   
Hadrian sends his thickness deep into her warn cavern. Every inch of his manhood repeatedly plugs her warm hole until the river overflows. Hadrian grabs onto Rogue’s bouncing ass and plays with it. His hands move all over her body, both with visible touches and invisible touches.  **  
**   
Hardening nipples show just how aroused Rogue is. Rogue holds onto Hadrian’s stiff prick and squeezes him. He’s almost there, she can feel it. It’s just a little bit further.  **  
**   
“Get ready.” **  
**   
“I told you I was going to drain you.” **  
**   
The amazing heat of Rogue’s warm walls pumps Hadrian further into her. He holds onto Rogue and spears her hot box down onto his stiff manhood. Watching Rogue ride him up and down is a treat to say the very least. He hold on to allow the sexy mutant’s orgasm reach her natural conclusion, right before burying inside of her sweet heat.  **  
**   
Then, Hadrian hammers away at her, allowing his orgasm to edge to its natural conclusion. His loins clench and with a mind shattering sensation, he loses himself to Rogue.  **  
**   
Rogue tilts back and several moans pass through her. Instantly, Hadrian’s deep inside of her and riding her pussy completely out. The thick tool driving further and faster inside of her body to make their combined release just that much better. And it’s already amazing for several reasons.  **  
**   
Hadrian paws at her chest when she sinks down. Every touch shows just how much pleasure Hadrian gives her. A few touches and grabs of her nipples makes Rogue coo. He milks her nipples and sends her further over the edge.  **  
**   
It is the little things, the small touches with Hadrian pressing against her shoots the pleasure through Rogue.  **  
**   
Finally, their mutual orgasms wrap up. Hadrian lingers inside of Rogue for a second and basks in the moment.  **  
**   
Seconds later, the two of them break free and Hadrian rolls Rogue over onto the bed. He feasts upon her body, first visually, and then attacks it with his mouth. Her legs spread and Hadrian makes sure to rub her between her well-fucked lips as well.  **  
**   
Rogue always wants more. Always appreciates her lover giving her so much more Hadrian shoves the first finger, then two, then three inside of her, stretching Rogue out and making her body explode with an endless wave of pleasure.  **  
**   
“I can….go all night.” **  
**   
“I know.” **  
**   
Harry nuzzles between her chest and starts playing with the ample bosom of Rogue. The powerful sorcerer knows all of the right spots to hit. All of the spots to make this sexy mutant just lose it.  **  
**   
The squirming of the sexy mutant underneath him makes Harry hard. She’s ready to be penetrated one more time. Harry guides himself against her entrance. The first few inches comes close to her.  **  
**   
Rogue wraps her legs around Harry’s ass and pushes him inside of her with her feet. His manhood slides into her slick cavern and stretches her out. Rogue closes her eyes and lets out a pleasurable moan upon Hadrian’s penetration of her. He pulls almost all the way out and slaps down onto her, driving his thick balls against her thigh.  **  
**   
A deep moan comes from Rogue the deeper and faster Hadrian drives into her body. He slides almost all the way from her body and then drives back inside of her. Picking up the pace only makes Rogue feel even better.  **  
**   
“You’re losing yourself. If I pulled away, you would lose it.” **  
**   
“I know...you know.” **  
**   
“Yes….I know.” **  
**   
Hadrian clamps down onto Rogue’s ample chest and makes her squeal in delight. The pleasure cascading over the palms of his hands makes Rogue squirm up and down, taking his thick organ between her warm thighs. The vibration actions of Hadrian pushing further and faster into Rogue sends her body into fits of endless passion. She bites down on her lip and releases out her pleasure in a very intense moan.  **  
**   
He’s on top of her, feeling Rogue’s ample chest up. The switching of one hand to her chest and then moving down to fondle Rogue’s breasts makes her rise up. He’s so deep inside of her that it feels good.  **  
**   
“Just wait.” **  
**   
Hadrian spreads her legs apart and elevates them up. He hovers above the bed, getting the leverage possible. Sinking down into Rogue makes her tight loins clamp around him and release him. A heated wave of pleasure shoots over Rogue’s warm loins, clamping down onto him.  **  
**   
“I’m going to fuck you senseless. Until you can’t breath.” **  
**   
“Mmm...whatever you want, Sugah. Those nice tits...sexy body...tight box...all for you. You’re the only man who can touch me and make me feel good.” **  
**   
The roller coaster ride sends Rogue all the way up to the peak. They both float over the bed with Hadrian aiming his manhood against her entrance and slamming down into her body. Twelve inches of thick meat passes between Rogue’s hungry lips when she gobbles him up.  **  
**   
The release and tightening of Rogue makes this a very pleasurable encounter to say the very least. Hadrian edges her closer, and then pulls away right when he feels that she needs teasing.  **  
**   
Rogue’s breathing increases the deeper and harder Hadrian drives his stiff rod into her body. Her wet womanhood clamps down onto his throbbing cock. The length pushes into her and stretches her womanhood out.  **  
**   
“I think you’re going to lose it.” **  
**   
“Honey, you know it.” **  
**   
That sexy Southern accent of Rogue’s only makes him want to slam into her more vigorously. Rogue clenches his engorged rod between her wet pussy lips and squeezes his manhood. Hadrian slides further and faster into her, smacking his balls against her thighs.  **  
**   
Rogue moans in his ear, thrashing up and down off of the bed. She encourages Hadrian to go deeper and faster into her. Feeling the burn and the stretch. The endless amount of orgasms just rocks her body.  **  
**   
Hadrian’s out of her and then flips Rogue over. His hands press on her sexy body prior to driving inside of her. Rogue feels an intense heat the faster Hadrian drives into her. He’s touching her body over. Encouraging Rogue to get on her hands and knees so he can fondle her breasts.  **  
**   
He always has a way to reach some spots which should be impossible. Almost, as if by magic, Hadrian’s tongue extends and wraps around Rogue’s neck and flicks her ears.  **  
**   
Magic is pretty amazing sometimes, Rogue thinks. And feels...the pace of his manhood just driving faster into her. Her entire body becomes one constant lightning rod for pleasure. Knowing that sooner or later, some kind of dam needs to break. Knowing sooner of later, Hadrian will have her over a barrel.  **  
**   
Hadrian tenses up the faster he plunges into his Southern beauty. The lovely lady tightens around his breeding rod the faster and quicker he smashes her tight box. Hadrian pulls away from her and cups Rogue’s ample chest, squeezing her bosom and making her moan in delight.  **  
**   
“Every time I touch you, you’re just so much more lovely. I can touch this body all day. And you know something.” **  
**   
Hadrian speeds up and really gets Rogue moaning. Her sexy body and alluring voice makes him want to wreck the Southern beauty.  **  
**   
“Everything about you turns me on. Your body, your voice, everything, don’t you know it.” **  
**   
“Ooooh, keep pounding me!” **  
**   
That sexy accent encourages the Black King to speed up on his plunging in Rogue. She screams in pleasure and Hadrian gives her even more to feel that sexy voice.  **  
**   
Every plunge causes Hadrian to tense up. He touches Rogue in all of the spots which drives her completely wild. **  
**   
A warm fire spreads through Rogue’s loins. There’s only one thing which can stave off the fire and that’s the hard and rough pounding she’s getting from her lover. He’s all over Rogue and touching her. Making her burn with lust and the fire in her body, in her loins, only increasing the faster Hadrian plants his rod inside of her. He pulls out of her and slams into Rogue to rock her body.  **  
**   
“Closer. I hope you’re ready.” **  
**   
Rogue voices the fact she is ready, at least in theory. A gurgling moan comes out of her. Hadrian smashes her harder and makes a domino effect of orgasms, each more intense than the last, fill her. **  
**   
Smiling at the beautiful woman underneath him, Hadrian takes in every inch of her sexy body. Her walls tense and threaten to get another explosion. **  
**   
The gift that keeps on giving gives something to Rogue. Hadrian injects her body with his seed, spilling every single last drop from his erupting balls and making sure Rogue gets everything from him. **  
**   
The erotic sounds coming from Rogue and the thirst she has for him makes this a hell of a ride for the very last minute. She milks him hard to end the morning with an orgasm.  **  
**   
Hadrian pulls away from Rogue and leaves her to collapse down on the bed. A smirk goes over his face while surveying the handiwork.  **  
**   
“Looks like one of us did end up drained.” ****  
  
The worn out and well-fucked mutant manages a slight grin. Some things are just worth it. And the Black King is a very big thing which is worth it. Worth to be sore for days to come, and there’s still a huge part of her who craves more.  **End.**


End file.
